Agents of Suramar
(This page merely serves as a lore archive.) The Agents of Suramar were an Exploration, and Special Operations Task force, whose mission was to explore all that Azeroth has to offer in service of Suramar and her people. Put in place by the Suramar Government as an extension of the Suramar Military, the Agents purpose was to explore, gather intelligence, and carrying out missions on behalf of the Suramar Military when need be. However, after a year of service, the Agency was investigated for corruption and was brought to a close by the government in February 2019 after the disastrous Operation: Erosion. As of now, the Agents of Suramar is no more, each of the valiant Agents laid off to pursue new adventures. History By order of First Arcanist Thalyssra and the Suramar Military, the Agents of Suramar were established almost immediately, led by a spellblade known only as the Director. This task force was created with the intention to serve as the eyes and ears throughout Azeroth to aid the Nightborne in exploration and integrating into the new world. In the very beginnings of its formation in early February (2018), the Agents began their missions within Kalimdor, exploring and unearthing artifacts of many kinds, fighting back against forces not before known to the Shal'dorei. Outside of field missions, the Agents frequently sent diplomatic envoys to various Horde capitals, allowing the Shal'dorei a chance to learn about their new allies' cultures, traditions, and views, and allow them a chance to branch out and make friends as well. Eventually, as the Shal'dorei became more comfortable within their new world and alongside the Horde, diplomatic envoys and gatherings were slowly retired, field missions becoming the more primary objective. The Agents were forced to fight forces such as demons, Felborne, Void-corrupted individuals, Alliance troops and, after an incident regarding the Director's dark past, Twisted Light entities that threatened the destruction of their people. Time and time again, the Agents have stepped forward, putting in their best efforts to keep their home safe, and to preserve their honor and pride. With the breakout of the War of Thorns, and the threat of an even larger war on the horizon, the Agents were challenged, their identity in question: what did it mean to be an Agent? When the Director disappeared suddenly, the Agency was put under pressure, both by the Horde, the war effort, internal conflicts, and Suramar itself. Eventually, the Head Archivist would take the reigns and lead military missions, but after the disastrous Operation: Erosion in Azshara, leaving several Agents wounded or deceased, and Orgrimmar vulnerable to the naga threat and their new powers, the Agency was investigated by the Suramari government, and deemed unfit to continue. The Agency served its purpose in the new world, and was no longer needed, and has now been discontinued. Missions The Agents often pursue missions including but not limited to recon, research, retrieval, rescue, diplomacy, surveillance and security. Within the Agents, everyone has a role to fill to allow the agency to serve and protect Suramar, and the people of the Horde. The Old God Tablets One of the Agency's first early missions involved the hunt of ancient Kaldorei artifacts, which had incidentally lead the Agents down a rabbit hole path of discovering various dangerous influences of Old God corruption. Missions in Azshara led them to discover that the naga there had been empowered by a powerful tablet dating back to the Black Empire, and was corrupting the surrounding area. The Agents quickly took action and destroyed the tablet, severing its power and freeing the area. However, as they ventured further in their missions, they discovered more and more Void influence where they went. After a meeting to discuss their findings and a vote on how they'd next approach these fluctuations of Void and Shadow, they agreed to take in whatever they may discover intact for research purposes. Later on, they would venture to Dustwallow Marsh after discovering the ogres and soldiers in the surrounding area were behaving oddly, and would find another Old God Tablet tucked away in a cave. As promised, the Agents collected this intact, and brought it to their Vault. The newly Head Archivist would then later attempt to study its nature, but would suffer extreme Void corruption in trying to unlock its secrets. After the disaster, and his later failing health, they would store the artifact away and ban any Agents from coming near it for months. The Twisted Light The Director's past history before the Agency's formation would later catch up, as a powerful entity known only as "The Divine" would arise, having ascended to near godlike powers via a force of Twisted Light. The Divine would wreak havoc on the Agency, claiming revenge after the Director "abandoned" his cause and cult, for she had originally been his High Inquisitor, and the only mortal to interpret his voice. His Army of Twisted Light would descend upon Suramar, threatening to crush the city and rebuild it in the image of the Twisted Light, and it was up to the Agents to stop the madness and destroy him. Together, they studied the nature of the Twisted Light, finding resources and ways to utilize its power against him, and would eventually dig through the roots of his cult and take it out. Using the old Dustwallow Marsh tablet, they were able to harness its power of Void to combat the Twisted Light and destroy the Cradle, the source of the Divine's twisted creations. Eventually, the Divine was valiantly slain, but not before numerous tragedies and grotesque injuries. The Korav'ah While the Agents took the time to recover from what they encountered, and the Director became more and more absent, a new entity began to make himself known. A felborne, known only as "The Korav'ah", roughly translating in Shalassian to "The Time-displaced", began making aggressive threats to the Agency, targeting specific Agents and sending his troops their way. Nobles within the Agency were sabotaged, their businesses soured, the Headquarters broken in, and specific Agents possessed and stripped of free will. The Agents had to fight for their lives, their sanity, and their own safety. Korav'ah had a personal vendetta against the Agents, it would seem, and the Agents struggled to get to the bottom of it. For months, they would be plagued with threatening letters, and Agents, one by one, would turn up missing, or worse -- slaughtered. When Korav'ah's talons seeped into the leading officers and tore them away from the Agents, they had finally located where Korav'ah's troops were: Felwood. As they plotted, they managed to defeat his lackeys and gain vital information about the inner works of Korav'ah's plans and his weaknesses, discovering that his soul was bolstered by key relics scattered across Suramar. When they assaulted his base and attempted to rescue the missing persons, Korav'ah slew their Crimson Cavalry officer, and nearly absorbed the life force out of the rest of the kidnapped Agents before he was struck down, and thought to have been slain. However, the impact left behind from Korav'ah was powerful, as there were still many questions left unanswered. When he resurfaced again months later, more powerful than before, they learned the true nature of him and his posse: None of them were from this timeline. They had come from an alternate time where the Legion had won, and Suramar had fallen, and had targeted the Agents of Suramar for vengeance, grieving the world they had lost and targeting all those in this timeline that had lived, but perished in the other. Korav'ah himself was revealed to be an alternative version of the Head Archivist -- a fact that would sunder the core of the Agency even months after his second defeat. The Winterfall Waltz TBA (keypoints) * director's disappearance ** with the agents in shambles, and new doors being open, the director would suddenly begin to disappear for days, and weeks at a time. there had been suspicion over her own sanity, especially following the hardships endured, even more so after the coven of twisted light had caught up with her * suspicion of corruption in ranks ** other high ranking officers in the ranks would soon be investigated for corruption, especially following the resurgence of the korav'ah. eventually, their PR and military personnel would be arrested for obstruction of justice * THW myth arc ** head archivist would continue to research into the mythology and superstition of entities known only as "the three holy wives", believing that somehow, their power would be able to cure his void afflicted state * winterspring tablet ** while in winterspring investigating the history of kel'theril, and attempting to locate the crystal of zin-malor, they discover leylines here have been tampered with severely, and that a recent slaughter had occurred here. they discover void-users had been using the leylines to fuel their corrupt ways and had an old god tablet planted here ** at this point, veros made de facto leader * operation: erosion ** an endeavor to defeat the increasing naga threat in azshara that failed miserably, resulting in the termination of the agents of suramar ** epilogue * disbandment ** notice of unemployment Knights of Repentance The now former Head Archivist, dismayed with the decision to discontinue the Agency even when Agents were severely injured and MIA after Operation: Erosion, decided to pursue a different course of action. He gathered the few remaining ex-agents who still held interest in their duties, and sought out the Commander of a secret faction known as the "Knights of Repentance", a small militia at the time that had saved his life in the Siege of Lordaeron. He knew that they were a search and rescue organization, and made a pact, swearing his fealty to their cause in exchange to grant full amnesty for former Agents to join the Knights and pursue those who went missing after Op Erosion. The deal benefited them greatly, and to this day, the Knights now have a hefty amount of Nightborne in their ranks as a result of the merge. Royal Regiment The Royal Regiment was made up of the Agencies finest Diplomats, Support-Mages, Archivists, Researchers, and Healers. The Regiment was mostly noted for their work in Artifact Research, as well as their abundance of altruism & intellectual curiosity. This Division was known for housing some Suramars brightest intellectuals, & researchers. The Royal Purple color of the Agencies Tabard was symbolic of this Division. Crimson Cavalry The Crimson Cavalry was made up of the Agencies finest Tacticians, Battle-Mages, Sentinels, Reconnaissance Experts, and War Strategists. The Cavalry was mostly noted for their work on the battlefield, and was regarded as the Agency's heaviest hitters. While others run away from danger, the Cavalry was the first to run towards it. The Crimson Red color of the Agencies Tabard was symbolic of this Division. The Vault WIP The Vault is a massive underground complex beneath the Agents of Suramar Headquarters. It could only be accessed via teleportation or a portal -- Only Deputies, the Director, and the Archivists could freely teleport to and fro the Vault. All other personnel required permission to enter the Vault and had to remain under supervision while within. Other personnel were allowed in when the Vault was opened to the public; often this period of time was reserved for missions or research events. Stairs or a translocation beam are the primary form of travel through the levels of the Vault. Archivists could enter the Vault via a lavender disc assigned to them, bound to their biological structure so that only they may be able to utilize the tool to access the Vault. Should any other person attempt to use the disc they are not bound to, the disc will sear their hands as per protection spell. Read more here: The Suramari Vault OOC The '' has been discontinued, and is no longer recruiting. This page merely serves as a lore stub for all those who were actively involved in the guild, and as reference for future plot relevancy. Category:Article management templates